


look now, the sky is gold

by littleluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supercorptober2020, gonna be a little of everything in here, hopefully a little happiness in this hell year, whew here we go again, will update the tags and rating as needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 17,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleluthor/pseuds/littleluthor
Summary: Prompts for Supercorp-tober 2020
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 263
Kudos: 844





	1. Fall

**Author's Note:**

> can u believe it's actually october though? because mentally I still feel like it's may
> 
> these are gonna be anywhere between 300-1000+ words, it just depends on how much time I have each day, so I'm sorry if some are a little shorter! I hope you're all wearing your masks if you can, and that you're all staying safe! Happy Spooky Season <3

The old, tattered piece of paper comes fluttering slowly from above while Lena is reaching for the storage boxes at the back of her closet, and lands right in front of her mismatched socks. It takes her a moment to open it, the paper protesting after being folded up for so long. Deep grooves remain along the middle when she finally unfurls it, and she suppresses a smile at the revealed handwriting.

The exaggerated loops and swirls belong to a little girl that she holds very dear, and for a moment she feels herself ache at the memory of writing this particular letter. It pulls her from her current task of clearing space in the closet, and she lowers herself to the floor before she begins to read.

_I hope I fall for.._

_By Lena Luthor_

_I hope I fall for someone with a kind smile,_

_and an even kinder heart._

_I hope I fall for someone who dares to love me completely,_

_and I hope I’m brave enough to love her in return._

_I hope I fall for someone who accepts me as I am,_

_she’s not worthy otherwise._

_I hope I fall for someone who sticks around._

_I hope I fall for someone who loves me._

_I hope I fall for myself first._

  
  


There are tears threatening to fall when she finishes reading it, and Lena can’t help but cradle the letter to her chest for a long moment. She holds it close with one hand, right on top of her heart, and she dries her eyes with the other.

Her heart aches for the newly-out fourteen year old version of herself, a little girl who was so overwhelmed with loneliness and aching for a life in which she had someone by her side - she wishes she could travel back in time, she wishes so badly that she could wrap her up in her arms and tell her all about the incredible life that she is living today.

She also wants to thank her for never giving up, for allowing her to grow and learn in order to become the woman that she has.

“You’re not slacking off already, are you?” Kara sticks her head in the door, a beautiful smile on her face as she rolls her eyes. “I need somewhere to put my suits if I’m moving in here.”

“Nope,” Lena smiles in return. “Not slacking off, promise. Just thinking about how lucky I am to have fallen for you.”

  
  



	2. Baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kara doesn't have powers here because, ya know, it kills the whole story otherwise :/

“She’s really mad at me,” Kara pleads down the phone, Sam listening from the other end. “I didn’t realize she was keeping the cupcake for later. I thought that she had saved it for me, and now she’s crying in the bathroom. I feel like the worst wife in the world.”

Instead of taking the situation as seriously as Kara expects, Sam simply dismisses her with a loud laugh and: " _P_ _regnancy hormones._ ”

Kara has been hearing this phrase a lot recently - everyone from colleagues at work, to the barista at Noonan’s, to her own family - but each time she comes to the same conclusion. _It doesn’t help her at all._

She knows that the cause of Lena’s, er, _upset,_ is most likely related to the tiny baby growing away inside of her. Her wife - her beautiful, strong, incredible wife - never would have reacted so strongly to a missing cupcake pre-pregnancy.

It doesn’t make her any less upset now, though.

“Thanks for being absolutely no help at all,” Kara scoffs into the receiver, the frustration causing her eyebrows to crease. “I love you though. Tell Alex and the kids that I love them too, and we’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“Assuming your wife comes out of the bathroom before then, we’ll see you tomorrow. Love you.”

Kara blows out an exasperated sigh as she sets her phone down on the counter. Her fingers go automatically to her wedding band, and she begins fidgeting with it before she even realizes what she’s doing. Her hands feel a little clammy, and the guilt is making her stomach clench unpleasantly.

There are only five more months to go until their daughter will be arriving, and she is _really_ beginning to feel the mental weight of it all.

They had known what they were getting into, of course - hell, they had worked their asses off for this exact thing- but the reality was just as anxiety-provoking as it was wonderful.

She can only imagine how Lena must be feeling.

Despite her wife sharing each and every detail with her, it’s something that Kara knows she can’t fully understand without experiencing it herself. She’s aware that Lena is struggling with cutting back on work, and she knows how much she misses the coffee that used to fuel her through the tougher days. 

At the very beginning Kara had actually offered to quit caffeine with her, but Lena had dismissed the idea immediately. _There’s no sense in both of us being crabby, babe. It won’t make either one of us feel good._

Still, Kara tries not to rub it in her face. She usually drinks her morning coffee after she arrives at work, and each day she thinks about Lena while doing so. Truthfully, in the selfish part of her brain, she’s relieved that her wife didn’t take her up on the offer of quitting - she isn’t sure that she would be able to do it.

The thought makes her feel even worse as she takes stock of her current situation once again. 

Her poor wife - she’s on month four of no caffeine, and all she wanted was to enjoy a nice cupcake before bed. Now she’s crying in the bathroom, with the shower water beating down loudly against the tile. She’s trying to hide her upset, Kara already knows.

After cursing the late hour, and then double checking online to see if any nearby bakeries are open, she makes her decision.

Lena is still upstairs and, while she aches to go comfort her, she knows from the last few months of experience that Lena prefers to be alone when she feels this way. She’ll come down after the initial wave has passed, and she’ll let Kara hold her. Kara will tell her how much she loves her, and assure her that she’s definitely _not_ being irrational, and _no, of course I don’t love you any less because you cried over something “silly” today, baby._

* * *

Her wife doesn’t emerge from the bathroom for another thirty minutes, but when she does- “Oh my god, darling _._ ”

“Surprise,” Kara smiles as she gestures to the rack of freshly baked cupcakes sitting on the counter, cooled down just enough that she was able to ice them in time. “I felt so bad about eating yours, and nowhere else was open nearby, so I made you some. I’m so sorry for upsetting you.”

“I was just being silly,” Lena waves a hand in front of her face, already starting to tear up again. “I can’t believe you did this for me.”

Kara opens her arms wide and she steps into them immediately. She holds Lena close, as close as she can, and nuzzles her cheek into the side of her face. “Of course I did. I’d do anything for you. Just want you to be happy.”

“I _am_ happy. You make me so happy.”

“You make me happy, too. The happiest.”

It doesn’t matter that they manage one bite before having to spit out their mouthfuls. It doesn’t matter that Kara has somehow both burned _and_ undercooked the batter, and there are horrible chunks of butter in the icing.

All that matters is the laughter they share, the memory that Kara writes down in her journal to share with their daughter one day, and the warmth between them as they snuggle up together in bed.


	3. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to leave a comment/ kudos so far! it's difficult to get everything done on time, so it means the world when people enjoy it. if you're enjoying supercorptober in general, then make sure to tell everyone! if you see art that someone has worked on, or a story that someone has written and you liked it - TELL THEM <33 i promise it means so much

As much as she promised that she would try to enjoy it, this evening has been worse than Lena imagined it would be. Coming to prom with no date was embarrassing enough for her, but experiencing the reality of actually being there alone - of having no one to talk to, or to dance with - is a terrible feeling. 

“Excuse me, ma’am. May I have this dance?”

Lena's head jerks up from where she’s been mindlessly twirling the straw in her drink, she's been at it for so long that the paper is starting to soften and break apart in the cup. Her heart leaps out of her chest as she follows the sound of the voice, and she can't believe what she's seeing.

Kara Danvers, standing proudly in a beautifully fitted suit with a hand outstretched towards her. 

Kara Danvers who is very much here, at their prom, and not halfway around the world where she’s been for the last six weeks.

“I- You- _What?”_

Her body is frozen in shock at the sight of the girl standing before her. She’s partly worried that Andrea has succeeded in spiking the punch and this is all some drunken hallucination.

Lena had resigned herself to spending prom night alone. After months spent getting the nerve up to ask Kara if she would attend with her - _as friends of course, unless maybe you want more_ _._. - Kara had broken the news that the Danvers’ were going away on a research trip for a few months, and both she and Alex would have to go with them.

Lena had been expecting her back during summer break. She most definitely hadn’t been expecting her to be here. _Right now_ _._ Standing in front of her at prom.

“Eliza finished up earlier than we thought,” Kara explains, barely able to contain her smile at Lena’s shock. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Oh my god,” her body finally allows her to move. She shoots up from her chair and completely ignores Kara’s outstretched hand in favour of simply smashing right into her chest.

Kara’s arms wrap around her waist immediately, with a soft, gentle murmur of: “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too. So much.”

“You look beautiful,” Kara caresses her face when they break the hug. Her eyes are filled with so much adoration that Lena feels like crying, “So pretty.”

She leans into the warmth of her touch. “What about you, huh? You clean up pretty good yourself,” Lena tugs gently on the lapels of her suit and smiles. “Very handsome.”

Kara’s cheeks go pink for a second, and her smile widens even more. “So, how about that dance?”

“I’d love to.”

Lena is struggling to contain the severity of her own smile as they walk hand-in-hand towards the dance floor. Her cheeks feel strained already, but they refuse to rest. She just feels so incredibly _happy_ for the first time since they shared a teary hug while saying goodbye at the airport.

Kara smells like fresh air and Eliza’s laundry detergent, there’s a hint of the aftershave that she wears sometimes too, lingering subtly around her neck. Lena wants to bury her nose in it and just inhale for as long as Kara will allow her to.

They sway together for a few songs - Kara’s hands resting warmly against Lena’s hips, while Lena’s play with the soft hairs at the nape of her neck. 

Lena thinks it’s the best feeling in the world. It feels like she’s glowing from the inside, and there are soft pulses of heat emanating from each of Kara’s hands on her waist.

“Do you wanna go somewhere else?” Kara asks after a while, her eyes filled with so much tenderness as she gazes down at her. “Like to get something to eat?”

“Are you hungry?” Lena laughs at the embarrassed smile on her face. “Let’s go, then.”

They spend the rest of the evening catching up on six weeks worth of missed conversations in the parking lot of Big Belly Burger. Lena drops a dollop of ketchup on her dress, and Kara spills lettuce all over the floor of her car. It’s the best night she’s ever had, and when Kara leans in for a kiss, Lena doesn’t even care that she has mayonnaise on her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really not happy with this one, but as a great scholar once said... "kim, there's people that are dying"


	4. Dog

“I’m feeling a little nervous,” Lena admits as Kara pulls the car into their driveway. “What if she doesn’t like him? What if we have to take her back and leave her in that place again? We’d officially be the worst people in the world. What if it all gets too much and we can’t handle it all?”

“We’ll cross that bridge if we come to it,” Kara takes her wife’s hand and brings it up to her lips. She presses a kiss to the soft skin and notices the tension in her shoulders ease up a little. “Let’s just get her in and settled first.”

“Yeah,” Lena nods. “You’re right. I’ll feel better once everyone is settled.”

She steps out of the passenger's side and grabs the bags of supplies from the trunk while Kara rounds the car and opens up the back door. Surprisingly, despite already containing a car seat and a ridiculous amount of toddler toys, the bed fit into the space perfectly.

There’s a tiny, fluffy ball nestled in the material and a little head pops up when she hears the door open.

“Hey there girl,” a smile tugs at Kara’s lips as she gently reaches into the car to pick her up. “Welcome to your new home.”

She starts to wriggle in her arms a little and Lena laughs at the way her wife mimics the movement.

Kara sets the little puppy down as soon as they step into the house, then takes the heavier bags from Lena as they move into the kitchen. The curious little dog pads along behind them, stopping to sniff at everything in her path. Kara imagines their home must smell significantly better than the shelter in which she was born.

She pees a total of three times on the floor, tiny little puddles left in her wake as Lena starts to empty the bags on the counter.

“Okay, we have puppy food, treats, blankets, her bed, food and water bowls, and enough squeaky toys to wake the neighborhood,” she checks off the list compiled in her head. “Do you think we’ve forgotten anything?”

“Uh,” Kara’s brow furrows as she recalls the article she read earlier in the week, with everything recommended for bringing home a new puppy. “I don’t think so. I’m pretty sure we have everything for her.”

“Everything except a name,” Lena laughs, and Kara’s eyes go wide at the realization.

“Oh my god! She needs a name!”

Lena bends down to pick up the puppy currently chewing on the tip of her sneaker. “What should we call you, huh? It took us almost nine months to name your brother, so you might be out of luck.”

“It’s not our fault that picking out names is hard,” Kara grumbles into her wife’s ear as she steps up behind her and wraps her arms around Lena’s waist. “It’s just so _permanent_. We need a good one.”

“We also need a bucket and a mop,” Lena nods towards the trail of puppy accidents on the floor.

“For this wet ass pus-”

A sharp elbow makes contact with Kara’s ribs and she buckles over in exaggerated pain. “If you ever want near mine again, you’ll never sing that to me as long as we both live.”

She’s bluffing, and Kara knows it, but she simply smirks in Lena’s direction before doing as her wife has asked.

“I’m gonna go pick up Jack while you do that, okay?” Lena plants a quick kiss on her cheek, careful to avoid the wet floor. “He’ll be finishing up soon. I love you.”

“Okay,” Kara blows her a kiss as she steps out of the kitchen door. “I love you.”

Lena pauses for a second and gestures to the dog. “Oh, and please keep an eye on her. I don’t want any of my shoes to be eaten while I’m gone.”

“Jeez,” Kara smiles in a way that Lena knows precedes a joke. “You leave the kid alone for like _three seconds_ , and he gets into the peanut butter. You never live it down.”

“I was cleaning peanut butter out of the couch for a week,” she reminds her wife. “ _And_ we had to throw away the TV remote because it was so sticky.”

“Okay, okay,” Kara raises her hands in surrender. “I won’t take my eyes off of her, I promise.”

“Good,” Lena nods, satisfied with her answer. “Love you.”

* * *

Lena’s favourite part of the day is when her baby boy comes running out of kindergarten - his backpack so large that it almost trips him each time. He runs right into her arms, and she scoops him up and gives him a gigantic hug.

“Mommy! Did you get the dog?” he asks hopefully.

“We sure did baby, she’s at home with Mama right now,” Lena gives him an extra little squeeze before setting him back down. “Did you have a good day?”

“Mhm,” he nods excitedly. “I got paint on my sock. Just a little. It’s green.”

“It’s alright buddy, we’ll wash them.”

They walk hand-in-hand back to the house while Jack fills Lena in on every little detail about his day. He turns to look up at her when they approach the driveway, and Lena nods her permission before he lets go of her hand and races towards their front door.

He’s surprisingly calm when he meets their new puppy for the first time. He lays down on the floor and allows her to come to him, giggling when she tries to chew on his nose.

“He’s really good with her,” Kara points out, cradling her wife a little closer as they watch their son from the couch.

“Mhm,” Lena hums in agreement. “I just hope he’ll be this good when he finds out about his new sister.”

Kara moves a hand down to the barely-there bump hidden beneath Lena’s shirt. “I’m sure he will be. We make good babies.”

“The best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had the best time writing this one, tomorrow's prompt will be a little continuation of this story <33


	5. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *clutches chest* i'm such a loser i love them so much

“Uhm,” Lena signals to Kara from where she’s standing making dinner for the evening. “Hey, babe? I think, uh-” she places a hand on her rounded stomach, rubbing in soothing circles. “I think my water just broke?”

The knife that Kara had been using to cut up their vegetables for the evening clatters onto the countertop as she rounds the kitchen island, her eyes going wide at the sight of her wife sitting on the stool with a very visible wet patch on her leggings.

“Okay, um, alright,” Kara begins to nod frantically. “Just stay calm, you know? We’ve done this once before, everything will be alright. We just have to uh- we should grab the bags from the nursery and head out. Oh shoot! We need to take Jack and the dog to Alex’s place, does he have his shoes on? Where are his shoes? Where is Bailey’s harness and leash?”

“Darling,’ Lena reaches out a hand and takes hold of her wife’s forearm. “It’s alright, I promise. I feel alright, I feel _good_. Jack’s shoes are in the closet by the front door where they always are, and so is the dog’s stuff. I’m going to take a quick shower and you can drop them off with Alex and Sam, okay? Then we can go to the hospital.”

“Yeah,” Kara takes a deep breath before slowly exhaling it, “Okay, yeah.” 

“Are you alright?” Lena’s voice is laced with amusement as she continues to stroke at Kara’s arm.

She actually looks at Lena for the first time since she told her about her water breaking, and Kara feels her face break out in a smile. “We’re about to have another baby.”

“We are,” Lena beams, continuing to rub her bump. “This little one will be earthside hopefully tonight, but probably tomorrow.”

“Gosh,” Kara says, blinking a little faster than usual. “I know we’ve been expecting this for like the past nine months, but I can’t believe she’s about to be here.”

“Me either,” Lena agrees with her, and then admits: “I’m kinda terrified.”

Kara takes another deep breath and encourages her wife to do the same. They breathe together for a few moments, calming their heartbeats and trying to relax as much as possible given the circumstances.

“I’m kinda gonna miss your bump,’ Kara confesses with a smile tugging at her cheeks. She reaches out and cups Lena’s belly, rubbing her hands in soothing circles the way she knows Lena likes.

“I’m just ready to have her here now,” Lena leans into the touch, sighing gently at the comfort. “I feel like I’ve been pregnant for at least two years. I’m kinda excited to be able to sleep on my belly again.”

They share a laugh, which turns into Kara leaning in for a kiss. Lena smiles against her lips, enjoying one of the last moments with her before things become incomprehensibly hectic.

Jack walks into the kitchen then, with his t-shirt on backwards and mismatched socks on his feet. He immediately points to Lena’s pants. “Oh mommy, you had an accident?”

“No baby,” Lena explains. “This is what happens when babies are about to be born. Mommy just needs to take a quick shower and then we’re gonna go to the hospital. Mama will drop you off with Aunt Alex and Sam, okay?”

His little eyes light up as he rushes over to Lena. "She's coming now?"

“She’s coming now,” Lena confirms, bending over as much as she can so that she can pull him in for a hug. “You’re going to be a big brother very soon, buddy.”

* * *

  
  
  


“Gentle, gentle,” Kara whispers to her son as she cradles her sleeping daughter in the crook of her elbow. “You have to be very gentle around her, alright buddy?”

“Okay,” Jack confirms with a nod. “‘She’s so tiny.”

“You were this small once too,” Kara caresses his cheek. “Just like Mia.”

Jack flashes her a toothy smile before looking back down at the baby in her arms. He reaches out a finger, nice and slowly just like he was taught, and the baby wraps her little hand around it. 

Kara can feel herself getting choked up at the sight, there’s so much joy in her body that she can barely contain it all.

Lena is asleep on the couch beside her. Her wife is rightfully exhausted after a whopping twenty-eight hour labour just two days before. She barely made it across the threshold before collapsing onto the couch and drifting off.

She’s been asleep for almost two hours now, and Kara knows that the baby will have to eat soon. She really doesn’t want to wake Lena though, and she says a silent prayer that Mia will settle for just a little while longer.

She’s more than content to keep the kids entertained in the meantime.

_Kids_.

Plural.

Truthfully, it hasn’t really hit her yet that she’s a mother of _two_ beautiful children. It seems like a dream, and part of her is terrified that she’s going to wake up and it’ll all be over.

She looks down at her son, with Lena’s wavy dark hair and striking green eyes. He looks nothing like her, and Kara loves that about him. He has Lena’s thirst for knowledge, and he shares Kara’s love of cartoons. He adores the rain, and he _hates_ bananas. He took his first steps while holding onto Kara’s hand, and he fell right into Lena’s arms at the other end. He’s perfect. He’s Lena’s boy, and Kara can’t blame him.

Mia however- Mia is Kara’s twin.

Her eyes haven’t fully opened yet and she only has a few wispy little hairs on her head, but her nose is all Kara. Her chin, too.

When she gets gassy and her lips pull up into a tiny smile, Lena insists that it’s Kara’s.

“She has your appetite as well,” Lena mumbles in the middle of the night when she’s awake nursing the baby. “My nipples are raw.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara apologises, and promises that she’ll take the next week of dirty diapers.

It’s perfect, and she can’t believe how lucky she is to have her own little family. Every single day is a dream come true.

  
  



	6. Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably the peak of the angst for the whole story, it's mild because I'm trying to keep it all soft and fluffy but it IS there xx

It’s not that Kara doesn’t appreciate every moment that she spends with Lena, because she does. She never takes a single second of their shared time for granted - she knows all too well how easily a person can slip away, leaving behind nothing but memories and the ache of what could have been.

It’s hard for her sometimes, given all the loss she experienced in her young life, to not allow those thoughts to eat her alive. She catches herself occasionally, even in the happy moments. She finds her brain drifting, intrusive thoughts bombarding her for a long moment until she can regain control. _You’ll remember this moment fondly when Lena is dead. You better save this handwritten note from Eliza, because one day she won’t be here and you’ll wish you had kept it. You should find out if Alex is on the donor registry. You wouldn’t want to let her down when she isn’t here to give you answers._

It's an incredibly difficult process for one to stop seeing the world through the aching lens of grief. It sneaks in when you least expect it - a gut wrenching reminder that everything, and everyone in this life, is temporary.

And so, Kara tries her very best to enjoy every moment. She takes photographs, and commits the sound of her loved ones’ laughter to her memory. She appreciates beautiful sunsets, and she babbles to babies in the grocery store. She does her very best not to make anyone else’s life more difficult for having had her in it.

Which is why she wouldn’t dare complain about the fact that recently her time spent with Lena has been, well, somewhat _one-sided_.

Kara knows how much pressure her best friend is under at work, already knows Lena should allow herself more time off, more time to rest. Lena works herself into the ground almost every single night and then does it all over again the very next morning.

The thing is though, ever since Kara managed to convince her to take weekends off and leave an hour earlier in the evenings - assuming there was no emergency that required Lena’s attention - she’s actually been seeing _less_ of Lena.

It always happens in the same way. 

Lena shows up to Kara’s place with grocery bags full of whichever ingredients are required for making dinner that night, she greets her with a hug at the door and _always_ calms in her arms.

They talk about their respective days while Lena cooks and Kara follows along behind her, clearing the counter and washing up so that there’s minimal mess at the end of the night. They usually eat at the table because, despite being one of the most prim and proper women Kara has ever known, Lena Luthor is a surprisingly messy eater. 

Kara has learned that she will vehemently deny said allegations if confronted though.

After dinner, Kara washes up their plates and cutlery while Lena gets settled on the couch. Some nights they’ll pick out something to watch, whether it be a movie or a series that they’re both interested in, and some nights they’ll simply put some light music on and relax.

Lately though, they barely get to this stage before Lena’s eyes are fluttering. She grows clingy extremely quickly, nuzzling into whichever part of Kara is closest to her before her eyes slip closed.

At the beginning Kara was afraid to breathe for fear of waking her, but it’s been weeks now and she’s long since realized that Lena is not easily roused. 

Despite her advice to her best friend about a healthier work/ life balance, Kara had started using her evenings with Lena to finish up articles and start research on her upcoming projects. Truthfully, she’d never been so productive. With Lena soundly asleep on her shoulder, and the rest of her evenings free, she’d managed to get ahead of her workload for the first time in a while.

Now though, she’s more than caught up and Lena still spends their evenings together asleep. Kara tries not to let it bother her, but she can’t help but wonder if Lena is bored, or tired of spending real time with her.

It’s silly, she knows. All it takes is a quick glance over at the soft face squished against her shoulder to calm her fears, but she still finds herself wondering from time to time.

It’s another few weeks before Kara gets her answers.

She’s in the middle of a _Friends_ re-watch with Lena sleeping soundly beside her when she receives a call from Alex. Thankfully it’s nothing serious - there’s a fire at an abandoned warehouse downtown, no doubt a bonfire mistakenly gone wrong with the teens who frequent the building - and she’s back in her apartment before the episode even finishes.

The couch is empty when she steps inside, and after quickly changing back into her comfortable clothes, she waits for Lena to return, presumably from the bathroom.

It isn’t until the theme song starts up on another episode that Kara realizes Lena has been in the bathroom for a little longer than usual. She knows she’s in there, her heart is beating away behind the door - it actually sounds a little off, if Kara is being honest.

Not that she’s memorized what her best friend’s heartbeat sounds like and can tell which mood she’s in from that alone. No. Not at all.

She decides she ought to check on her though, just to ensure that she’s alright.

Kara barely even makes it out of the living room before she hears a loud sob echo beneath the bathroom door.

“Lena?” she rushes across her apartment, careful not to get caught up and smack into the door. “Hey? Lena? It’s me. Can you open the door?”

Her voice sounds thick when she replies. “It’s not locked.”

“Can I come inside?”

There’s silence for a moment, Kara remaining where she is until she hears the handle move.

“I’m really sorry,” Lena whispers, opening the door to reveal herself. Her eyes look puffy and patches of angry red interrupt the usual pale on the surface of her cheeks. “I just, I woke up and you weren’t here, and it frightened me. I got myself all worked up, and then I couldn’t calm down. God, this is so embarrassing. I guess I had a nightmare, I’ve been having those a lot recently, but they don’t happen when you’re around, and then you were gone and-”

“Come here,” Kara opens her arms up and Lena all but throws herself into her chest. She wraps her up as tight as she can and just holds her close for a long moment.

Lena’s voice is muffled by her shoulder when she speaks up again. “I’m really sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologise for.”

“Yes I do,” Lena pulls away just enough to look at Kara. “I’ve been falling asleep here for weeks. I haven’t really been sleeping at my place. All that stuff with Lex really unsettled me. I know it’s silly, but I don’t feel safe there. It feels cold, somehow. You make me feel safe, and warm. I’m sorry.”

“Please don’t ever apologise to me for being someone that makes you feel safe. If I can be that person for you then I'm so completely honored, Lena Luthor.” Kara places her cheek on top of Lena’s head. “You don’t have to leave here at night. You can stay over as much as you need to. Or I can fly to your place so fast if you wake up scared again. Whatever you need.”

Kara eventually falls behind on her workload once again, but it’s absolutely worth it if it means she gets to spend her evenings laughing with Lena before they cuddle up together in their now-shared bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all have/are having/ had a great day <33


	7. Yellow

“That one definitely looks like a cloud,” Lena points up to the sky. “Oh! Do you see that one? It looks like a cloud. What about that smaller one over there?”

“Let me guess,” Kara laughs. “It looks like a cloud?”

“Yup,” she pops the _p_ with a smile.

It’s their first week of summer break and Kara had invited Lena to come spend it with her family back in Midvale - an offer that resulted in Lena shedding some tears before gratefully accepting.

So far they’ve visited the beach, Kara’s childhood treehouse - which she insists is completely safe although Lena strongly disagrees and refused to join her at the top, the local bookstore and Kara’s favorite bakery.

Now, they’re laying in the park by her house and enjoying an incredible picnic that Kara made up for them. Her best friend looks unfairly attractive in her denim shorts and cut-off tank top, with Lena opting for a yellow sundress and strappy sandals. The sun is warm on her skin from where she’s laying on the grass with strong, tanned thighs serving as a pillow to keep her from getting dirt in her hair. 

It’s been one of the best summers of Lena’s life so far and they still have another seven weeks to go. She can’t wait to see where the time takes them.

Another amazing part of her vacation is Kara’s mom, Eliza. She is one of the kindest women Lena has ever had the pleasure of encountering.

When she woke up early on one of her first mornings, Eliza was already downstairs and offered to make her some tea.

“Sweetheart,” she’d said, almost hesitantly. “Forgive me if this comes out wrong, because I’m so overjoyed to have you here with us. Kara has been telling us all year about her new friend from university, I feel like you’re already family.”

“What is it you want to say?” Lena lowered her cup of tea onto the table, feeling her hands begin to sweat as the anxiety kicked in.

“It’s just, well, won’t your own family be missing you this summer? I couldn’t imagine not seeing my girls for this long, and I’m really enjoying your company so I imagine someone else must be missing it? Your parents are welcome to come visit you here if they would like. I'd love to meet the people responsible for such an incredible woman.”

Lena had broken down almost immediately and Eliza had rushed over to her, apologising profusely for the upset. She’d explained to Kara’s mom about her own home life - how her father had passed, her mother’s subsequent lack of time for her, her maniacal brother and her desperation to be her own person.

Eliza had apologised more times than Lena could count by the time Kara came padding down the stairs, her eyes going wide at the sight of Lena still somewhat upset.

“It was my fault,” Eliza told her immediately. “I made an assumption, a harmful one, and it upset Lena. I should have known better.”

“I promise you it’s alright,” Lena had assured the woman who up until a few days ago was a complete stranger, yet seemed to care more about her feelings than her own mother ever had.

She’d began sharing breakfast with Eliza each morning after that, the two of them chatting over pancakes and tea while Kara slept upstairs.

“Oh! Look at that one!” Kara’s voice brings Lena back to the present, the sun beating down on the two of them as they lay out in the park.

‘What?” she brings her hand up to shield her eyes from the light.

“Look, here, sit up!” Kara moves so that her cheek is pressed against Lena’s own, their eyes both looking up at the sky.

She points up once again, gesturing to whatever she had spotted while Lena tries not to sweat from the sudden proximity of her face.

“I can’t see anything,” she admits, still squinting.

“This one! It’s shaped like a sky!” Kara tells her, and then falls over laughing at herself.

Lena nudges her gently in the side when she sits up again, face alight with joy. Her eyes look so, so blue in the sunlight and her smile is making Lena’s insides twist in a way that isn’t entirely unpleasant.

Before she can tell Kara off for ruining her state of relaxation, she realizes that her face is getting closer and closer to her own.

“Are you going to kiss me?” She blurts out before she can help herself. “Because I’m a very anxious person, and you have to give me warning before you do something like that. I need time to put chapstick on, or- or something.”

“I won’t do anything that you’re not comfortable with,” Kara promises. Her eyes are gentle, and her expression is so, so soft that Lena feels herself aching. “Do you want to kiss me? I’d very much like to kiss you, have wanted to for a while.”

Instead of answering, Lena finds herself nodding dumbly before closing her eyes and moving a little closer. Kara meets her in the middle, and she feels an incredibly soft press of lips against her own. It’s barely a moment, and it ends way quicker than Lena would like, but it leaves her feeling as though her entire body is glowing, radiating light from the inside out.

It ends so quickly, in fact, that Lena starts to wonder if she’s drifted off to sleep and imagined the whole thing until:

“How was that?” Kara’s voice is quiet, she’s so close to her face that Lena can feel the little puffs of air on her cheeks as she talks.

“Good,” she hears herself croak. “Very- um- Very good. Would like to do it again.”

Instead of answering, Kara simply closes her eyes and leans back in. Lena is smiling so wide that the first kiss lands on her teeth instead of her lips, but Kara doesn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is super rushed and I had no time to edit it, so let's just pretend it's really good and we're all looking forward to tomorrow :)


	8. Beach

Lena smiles as she tears her eyes away from the mesmerizing waves and looks up. The stars are inexplicably beautiful tonight, shining bright enough that they can be seen glistening in the water as it gently laps the sand. The sky is clear all around and while the lack of clouds means that it’s incredibly cold, she has never felt so content.

This, in her opinion, is the only way to welcome in a new year.

It started when she was a child - some of the strongest memories she has of her mother are of the two of them watching the fireworks at the beach together. She remembers sitting in her mother’s lap, her arms wrapped safely around her little girl as they watched in awe while the sky erupted. Lena recalls a soft voice in her ear, and complete, unbridled joy.

“You warm enough?” Kara asks, the sand crunching beneath her feet as she sits down beside Lena and wraps an arm around her shoulders.

“Mhm,” Lena hums in response, allowing her head to rest on her wife’s shoulder. “The fire is great.”

They fall silent for a while, the crackling of the flames and the lapping of the water providing them with a barrier against total silence.

It was a yearly tradition for the two of them now, although the first year that Kara accompanied Lena to the beach had truthfully been a little embarrassing. 

Back when they were still tiptoeing around their feelings, Kara had asked her if she would like to come to a New Year’s Eve party hosted by Catco. Lena had turned her down, explaining with cheeks tinged pink that she likes to go to the beach and watch the fireworks. 

It’s strange, she knows, but it feels like a nice way to honor the memory of her mother each year.

Kara had immediately offered to go with her, but stressed that she would only join if Lena wished for company, no hard feelings if she would prefer to be alone.

They shared their first kiss beneath the stars that evening and they’ve come back every year since.

Lena is roused from her almost trancelike state of relaxation when she feels Kara shift next to her. “Only a few more seconds to go, I’ll get the bubbles babe.” 

Another somewhat silly tradition - bubbles.

The idea had come from Eliza, it was something that she had shown Kara during her first 4th of July with the Danvers, and Kara had subsequently shown Lena that first night at the beach.

When the fireworks start, Kara will take out the bubble wand and blow as many as she can. Lena will smile happily as the little circles fill and reflect the rainbow colors from the sky, popping occasionally when they sink too low and touch the sand. Some will be carried out along the water, and Kara will try to catch the others.

For now though, Lena steps into Kara’s waiting arms.

“Happy New Year,” she whispers against her lips.

“Happy New Year, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little short one this morning, hope you all have a wonderful day!


	9. Luthor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been wanting to write something like this for a while but haven't had the time to commit to it, it's totally out of my comfort zone so i thought i'd play around for supercorptober and see what happens with slightly less pressure.. this may be the first tiny little seed of hopefully a much larger/ more elaborate story in the next few months!

“Your Majesty, Queen Andrea is expected soon. We must prepare you for her arrival promptly if you do not wish to be late.”

“Very well,” Lena reluctantly beckons Samantha and the rest of her chambermaids into the bedroom.

She allows her silky slip to fall to the floor before moving to stand in front of the hearth. Winter is most definitely upon them, and Lena loathes the early morning cold against her bare skin.

“If I may be so bold,” Samantha begins, eyes seeking permission from the queen before continuing. She speaks only once Lena nods. “You do not appear joyous at the prospect of Queen Andrea’s arrival. I was under the impression that the kingdoms of Thorul and Obsidian were allies, no?”

“You are correct,” Lena’s voice is strained, the air escaping her lungs in a sudden rush as Eve pulls tight the strings of the corset around her torso. “Our kingdoms are allies, but Andrea and I are not. The Queen of Obsidian was set to wed my brother many years ago, they planned to unite the kingdoms and rule over them both as one. Their proposed laws were barbaric and cruel, they would have caused an incomprehensible amount of pain and suffering to the people of my land. I find relief in his passing - had it not been for the storm causing his ship to overturn, I cannot imagine how our kingdoms would have survived.”

“Forgive me, Your Majesty. I meant not to pry,” she apologises as she helps Lena step into her skirt. “I meant only to provide some relief from whatever is burdening you.”

“Thank you, Samantha.” Lena nods curtly before turning away from the women dressing her. “You are all dismissed. I require a moment alone.”

“The Royal Guard is stationed outside of your door, Your Majesty. She will be waiting to accompany you,” Samantha lowers her head out of respect while Eve and the other chambermaids follow suit - as a result, they miss the subtle wink that Lena sends her way, as well as Sam’s encouraging smile.

Once alone, Lena spends a few moments with her thoughts, organising them to the best of her abilities and preparing herself for the afternoon to come. She is already aware of Andrea’s intentions in travelling to the palace - she wishes to pick up where she left off with Lex. 

Andrea has come to request her own hand in marriage, to join the kingdoms just as the original plan set forth.

Unfortunately for the Queen of Obsidian, Lena has no intention of upholding a previous Luthor’s promise. Thorul is _her_ kingdom now. Lena Lutessa Luthor makes her own decisions for her own people and that is how things shall remain, as long as she lives and reigns.

* * *

  
  


At the end of an incredibly tedious day, in which she’d endured endless hours locked up in the council room attempting to come to an agreement with the Queen of Obsidian about the futures of their kingdoms and how to move forward from the present day, Lena was relieved to be back in her bedchamber and finally free of her corset.

The thick, fabric prison kept her contained for so many hours each day, yet it didn’t seem to be growing any more comfortable than it had the very first time she had worn the godforsaken thing. Still, she endured it - partly because it was expected of her as queen, and partly because of evenings like this one.

“I hear Her Royal Highness Queen Andrea is quite taken with you,” a rough voice speaks very close to her ear. “There are whispers in the kingdom that the two of you are betrothed, they say we can expect the announcement momentarily.”

“No more than hearsay, my darling.” Lena’s own voice comes out thick, husky in a way only the woman standing behind her can provoke.

“Tell me,” she speaks once again. Lena feels the fluttering touch of fingertips running along the reddened skin of her sides, gently caressing her body. “How is Her Majesty this evening?”

“Her Majesty is rather concerned,” Lena admits, although the tone of her voice indicates quite the opposite. “Concerned that her royal guard may get into trouble for failure to remain stationed outside of the queen’s bedchamber.”

“Personally I believe Her Majesty is better protected with her royal guard _inside_ the bedchamber,” Kara says, pressing warm lips onto the sensitive skin just beneath her ear.

“I find myself in agreement,” Lena sighs contentedly, leaning back into the strong body behind her.

“Well then,” Kara allows her hands to slip around her body, cupping Lena’s bare breasts in the warmth of her palms. “Shall we make our way to the bed where I can further _protect_ you, Your Highness?”

“We shall,” Lena nods in agreement.

Once comfortably situated on the bed, Kara pulls closed each set of curtains around the bedposts and begins ensuring that Queen Lena of Thorul is sufficiently freed of the tension that has accumulated throughout her day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two queens can get married in lena's kingdom because she's a lesbian and i said so


	10. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can u believe we're 1/3 of the way through already

“You are so going down, Luthor.”

“Oh yeah? Bring it on, Danvers.”

“Please be careful,” Eliza calls out from the bench at the side of the court. “I don’t want any of you getting hurt. Remember that you play for the same team!”

“I make no promises,” Alex says, turning her attention back to her opponent. “We only play for the same team during term, we’re not at college right now.”

“Big talk,” Lena quirks an eyebrow. “Let’s see you act on it.”

There are five balls lined up vertically in front of her, Alex Danvers eagerly eyeing them up from her own half of the court. A whistle blows from the side, they glare briefly at one another and then begin.

Alex opts to go for a ball on her left, Lena rushing straight towards the middle one. They fire at the same time, but neither one of them hits their target.

They go back and forth for a while, skillfully dodging and swerving around balls while also trying to pick them up and return fire. Eliza, Sam and Kara watch on from the sidelines, clapping and cheering for both Lena and Alex each time a ball is thrown.

The intention of the game is to finally settle the debate that the two of them have been having all year - which one is the _best_ dodgeball player.

So far they’re both playing extremely well, neither one of them has been hit by the other - but in turn, that means neither one of them has been _able_ to hit the other. So, perhaps they’re actually playing terribly?

The game is starting to look as though it could go on forever when Lena makes a fatal error. She takes her eyes off her opponent and instead chases after one of the balls lingering on her side of the court. She notices the one flying at her from Alex too late, jerking abruptly in a last-ditch effort to avoid it. The movement causes her to lose her balance, foot landing on the very ball she had been planning to pick up.

It slips out from beneath her, causing Lena to hit the ground _hard_. She knocks the back of her head on the floor and the air is expelled from her lungs at the force.

“Lena! Oh shit!” Alex rushes over and drops to her knees beside her, Kara following immediately behind.

“Don’t touch her,” Eliza speaks calmly despite the clear panic in Alex’s voice. “Hey sweetheart, can you hear me?” She asks the woman sprawled out on the floor, grabbing her phone flashlight and quickly checking for signs of a concussion.

“Is she alright?” Kara sounds like she’s about to burst into tears, hands hovering helplessly around her girlfriend.

“She’s alright,” Eliza confirms. “It looks like she has a mild concussion, nothing more. We’ll need some ice for her head though.”

An hour later Lena is laying on the living room couch with her body leaning against Kara’s. Her girlfriend is holding an ice pack to the large bump on the back of her head, and Alex is _still_ profusely apologising.

“Alex it’s fine,” Kara promises. “She probably won’t even remember half of these apologies anyway, at least wait until tomorrow.”

“Are you sure she’s alright?” Alex asks for a final time, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth as she looks as Lena, who still seems slightly out of it. “Hold up fingers or something. Does she know where she is?”

“Hey baby, how many fingers?” Kara asks as she holds up three fingers in front of Lena’s face.

“M’okay jus’ now,” she mumbles, patting Kara’s bicep. “Maybe go down on me later.”

Suffice to say that after turning bright red and rushing out of the room, Alex leaves them alone for the remainder of the day and struggles to look Lena in the eyes the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy 4 years of lena luthor!! i sure do love that woman a whole lot 
> 
> \- me and also kara danvers


	11. Travel

“You have my number obviously, and if you need to call us for anything, _anything,_ then please don’t hesitate. He’ll eat at around eight, and then maybe again at three. Try giving him his pacifier first, sometimes he only wakes up because it’s fallen out of his mouth.”

“Alex, we’ve babysat for you like a hundred times,” Kara laughs at her sister while Lena cradles their sleeping nephew. “He’ll be fine.”

“We’ve never been away from him overnight though,” Alex stresses.

“I promise you that if we need you, we _will_ call. We won’t try and hide anything to avoid bothering you, if something happens that you need to know about then you’ll know,” Lena promises her with a one-armed hug. “But you go and enjoy your night with Sam, the two of you deserve it.”

With Alex convinced enough to finally leave their home, Kara turns to the pile of baby equipment that she left behind.

“These things come with a lot of stuff, huh?”

“It’s a good job he’s so adorable,” Lena sways gently with the baby in her arms.

Their nephew is actually one of their favourite visitors to the house, despite having a tendency to scream the place down sometimes, he is usually an enjoyable addition to their daily life.

They order takeout for dinner that evening so neither one of them has to leave him for longer than they have to. Lena lays on her stomach on the floor, blowing raspberries on his tummy while the baby giggles, and then Kara spends some time gently tossing him up into the air.

The only time that they text Alex is to send her a photograph of Kara covered in baby vomit shortly after the aforementioned throwing.

“You know, maybe we should think about having one of these,” Kara tells Lena as she’s setting the baby down in the travel crib later that evening. “We’re pretty good at this whole parenting thing.”

“Oh yeah, one night versus an entire life,” Lena laughs as Kara comes up behind her, arms wrapping around her waist. “That’s the same.”

“So you’re telling me you don’t wanna have one?” she speaks into Lena’s neck, lips brushing the sensitive skin.

“I absolutely want one,” Lena says, turning her head so that she can kiss Kara’s cheek. “I want five. I just think that we should focus on planning the wedding first.”

“Mhm, you have a point.” Kara admits. “But after the wedding we’re having eight of these.”

“Deal.”


	12. Dress Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have literally no excuse for how short this is, other than these last few days my brain has been feeling a little *insert gemma collins voice* frazzled

Eliza has truly outdone herself with the party this year.

Each Halloween she rents out the community hall in Midvale and transforms it into something incredible. Everyone comes along to celebrate together, and the whole town has an amazing night.

The elected theme this year is vampires and _wow_ , has she pulled out all the stops.

There are cardboard coffins spread sporadically throughout the space - Lena only knows that they’re cardboard because she helped paint them, but they look scarily realistic. Eliza has hung cobwebs and bats in eerily beautiful waves along the ceiling too, complete with fairy lights interwoven in the material. Both the food and drink are themed - there are vampire fang cupcakes and bloody punch, cookies in the shape of bats and some adult drinks for the grown-ups.

The space looks incredible, even more so with the lights dimmed almost all the way.

Lena can’t wait for the party, but there’s one thing bothering her.

“I feel ridiculous,” she grumbles, gesturing down to her outfit. “Surely this isn’t necessary.”

“It’s absolutely necessary,” Kara counters, adding the finishing touches to her own drawn-on mustache. “No entry to the Danvers Family Halloween Bash without a costume. That’s the rule.”

“You look sexy as hell,” Lena gestures to Kara’s pinstriped trousers, suspenders and crisp, white shirt. “You’re like a hot DILF Gomez. I look like I ate Morticia Addams and the two kids.” 

She folds her arms across the front of her body, suddenly regretting her decision to attend the party.

“You look _beautiful,_ ” Kara corrects her immediately, hands moving to knead at the curves of Lena’s waist. She _does_ look beautiful, Kara didn’t know it was possible to feel jealous of a piece of fabric until she saw the way it hugged Lena’s body. “I wish you could see yourself the way that I see you. I just want to touch you, like, _all the time_ . I love you exactly as you are. I love you for _who_ you are.”

Lena’s cheeks flush at that, green eyes glancing up to look into Kara’s own. “You really mean that, don’t you?”

“Of course I mean it,” Kara nods. “Can’t believe how lucky I am, every single day.”

“I think I’m the lucky one,” Lena says, sliding her hands up from Kara’s forearm to her biceps.

“Nu-uh,” Kara disagrees. “I managed to wrangle the hot, science nerd. I won.”

Lena’s eyes are filled with so much affection that Kara feels herself wobble a little when she says, “I love you, dork.”

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> supergirl filming tomorrow, prayer circle for KMcG content <3


	13. Lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tweeted about this back when we first got those bus pics and figured I might as well write it out in one of these, enjoy <33

“We really just take a seat?” Lena asks, gesturing to one of the padded bench-like chairs lining the side of the bus.

“Yup,” Kara tells her, sitting down and sliding over towards the window so that Lena can have the aisle seat.

“I must admit these don’t look terribly safe,” she seems hesitant, but sits down next to Kara anyway.

Within seconds she begins shifting in the seat, first towards the right and then towards the left of it. Her hands run along the fabric on both sides, clearly searching for something and growing more confused when she doesn’t find it.

“What’s wrong?” Kara is unable to hide the amusement in her voice - bringing her billionaire best friend onto a bus had been their only option to get across town without being spotted, but it’s proving to be more entertaining than she imagined.

“I can’t find my seatbelt,” Lena tells her, brows furrowed in confusion.

“There aren’t any,” Kara tries not to laugh, but she can feel the tug in her cheeks tempting her to smile.

Lena looks utterly horrified, unable to fathom the concept in her brain. “There are _no_ seatbelts?”

“Oh my sweet summer child,” Kara pats her on the arm. “It’s alright, I’ll save you first if we crash. You’re lucky to have Supergirl by your side.”

“Great,” she mumbles nervously, fidgeting with her purse on her lap. “That makes me feel so much better.”

Surprisingly, despite her grumpy mood, Lena seems to calm down for the rest of the journey across town. They talk about the new Netflix show that they started bingeing together, trading theories back and forth for a while until Kara realizes it’s almost their stop.

“Come on,” she stands up, holding onto the bar in front of her while Lena looks on in horror.

“What are you doing?” she rushes out. “Sit down.”

“We have to go to the front of the bus,” she explains, gesturing for Lena to stand up.

She slips out of the row as soon as Lena’s legs are out of the way, moving towards the doors and using the bars to steady herself. Lena stumbles behind her when the driver begins to brake, falling into Kara’s back with a loud _oof_.

“You okay?”

‘Perfect,” Lena says, although the tone of her voice suggests otherwise. “Let’s just get off this damn thing.”

They keep moving, and they’re almost to the exit when the bus finally comes to a somewhat abrupt stop. Lena lurches forward again as a result, Kara’s hands instinctively go to her waist, holding onto her best friend while Lena grabs her biceps to regain balance.

It feels as though time slows down for a moment, stormy green eyes looking into her own. Kara almost grimaces, afraid that this will be the thing to really set Lena off, but to her complete and utter shock, Lena laughs.

She laughs so freely that Kara can’t help but join in with her, laughs until her eyes start to water, and then laughs some more.

  
They step off the so-called “steel death trap” and get on with the rest of their day, but Kara is secretly looking forward to the bus ride back home.


	14. Midvale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is a day late, I had no time yesterday to write anything! I'm hoping to have today's prompt written and posted later tonight, but I may have to wait until the weekend to catch up! Hope u all have a great day <33

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” Kara asks for the sixth time so far, pacing nervously in front of Eliza in the kitchen.

“I’m absolutely sure,” Eliza smiles, cradling her sleeping granddaughter to her chest. “I don’t get to spend nearly enough time with these babies, let me have this.”

“Okay,” she finally relents, face breaking into a smile. “I’m kinda really excited to spend the night with Lena.”

“You should be!” Eliza encourages. “It’s not easy to find time for one another when you have two little ones that require your constant attention. I remember how difficult it was when Alex was born, and just as we were starting to find our rhythm, you came along.”

Eliza reaches out and caresses Kara’s cheek, soft brown eyes conveying so much warmth that Kara finds herself feeling suddenly overwhelmed.

“Mama!” Jack comes running in, heading straight towards Kara’s freshly laundered suit with his face covered in yogurt.

She manages to slide out of the way before he tackles her, ducking behind one of the breakfast stools to save her pants. 

“Easy there, buddy.”

“Your mama is going out tonight,” Eliza tells him. “So it’s just you, Mia and Grandma, and since you’re such a big boy, you can pick out whichever movie you want to watch.”

“Can we eat chocolate?” Jack’s eyes go wide at the mere thought.

“Absolutely not,” Eliza says, but nods her head. “We will _not_ be eating any chocolate tonight,” she winks at Jack and presses a finger to her lips.

“I’m gonna go see if Lena is ready,” Kara tells her mom with a laugh, bending down to press a kiss to the top of Jack’s head on the way out.

It’s great being back home in Midvale for the week, especially with Eliza’s help. The drive down had been a little stressful - it was Mia’s first time being in a car for so many consecutive hours, so they had to stop regularly. Jack also insisted on stopping at every rest stop on the way to use the bathroom, although once he fell asleep it had been a little easier to get some miles in.

Eliza was overjoyed when they finally pulled up in the driveway, happily stealing Mia from Kara’s arms and rocking her back and forth until they managed to unload everything from the car. Jack didn’t wake up until a little later, but he was smothered in the finest grandma kisses that Eliza had to offer when he did.

“Oh,” Kara startles when she opens the door to her childhood bedroom and her eyes fall on her wife. “You look- _Woah_.”

“Yeah?” Lena asks, hands smoothing over the material of her dress.

“Yeah,” she confirms, stepping into the room and clicking the door closed behind her.

Her wife looks entirely radiant - not that she doesn’t always, but something about her tonight is making Kara ache. The silky black dress is clinging to her curves so perfectly, the low cut displaying so much _neck_ and _chest_ and _freckles_ , Kara’s breathing is laboured. Her hair is down in loose waves, and she smells so good that Kara is actively fighting against the urge to lock the door behind her and pin Lena to the nearest surface.

They haven’t dressed up and gone out together since Mia was born, and from the hungry look on her wife’s face as she eyes Kara up in the suit, they should’ve done this sooner.

“Keep looking at me like that and we’ll traumatise your poor mother,” Lena groans as she steps into Kara’s arm, inhaling the heady scent of her aftershave.

“I miss the way you taste,” Kara whispers, voice rough as she caresses Lena’s cheek.

“It’s still Colgate,” she tells her.

“You know that’s not what I mean.”

“Mhm,” Lena nods. “I also know that we can’t, not here at least.”

They wind up ditching their plans for dinner that night and go straight to a hotel just outside of town. Lena orders room service and Kara shows her wife just how much she’s been missing her these last few months.

Eliza gives them a knowing look the next morning over breakfast, and Lena quickly moves her hair to cover the sizable hickey on her neck, cheeks flushed red.


	15. Kale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is borderline crack but it's alright we could all use some comedic relief right now xx

Lena can see the sheer dedication in Kara’s eyes as she glares at the kale smoothie sitting on the kitchen counter, but she can also see the disgust painted on her features - the curl of her lip, the way the side of her cheeks suck in ever so slightly.

“Come on Kara, you can do this,” she tells herself, giving her head a little shake before returning her eyes to the offending glass.

“You don’t  _ have _ to drink it,” Lena reminds her, hand moving to hover over the buttons of her own shirt.

Kara’s eyes shift from the glass to Lena’s hand, and in turn, to her chest. She watches slender fingers caress the material, teasing around the buttons and dipping subtly into the gaps between them.

Kara knows how soft the skin is under there, knows how warm and welcoming it always is.

She doesn’t give herself a chance to think about it, Kara simply tears her eyes away from Lena and grabs the glass. She brings it up to her lips and gulps as fast as she possibly can.

The taste is vile, just as she was expecting. It doesn’t matter how tempting Lena’s offers of getting her to drink it are, the sharp earthy flavor remains the same each time, but she persists and empties the glass.

She sets it victoriously back down on the counter before turning her attention to her girlfriend, a question in her eyes.

“A deal is a deal,” Lena smiles, beckoning her forward.

Kara wastes no time, as soon as she reaches Lena she grabs the flimsy material of her shirt and tears it from her body. Buttons rain down on the floor alongside stray pieces of fabric. She undoes her bra next, taking more care with it because she knows it’s one of Lena’s comfortable, worn-in work ones.

The skin bared to her is glorious, and Kara happily cups Lena’s breasts before sticking her face right in between them.

Lena giggles, soft and sweet, as Kara’s thumbs caress her nipples.

“Worth it?” she asks, hand moving up to tangle in Kara’s hair.

“Mhm,” Kara groans into the soft, warm skin.

She might be willing to make the kale smoothie a staple in her daily food intake if this is on the table every time.


	16. Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is like 10 words i'm so sorry RIP to my brain and the ability to form any thoughts ever

“How’s the water?” Kara yells at the group swimming around, her toes warm on the tiles from where she stands at the edge.

Lena knows from the look on Kara’s face what she’s about to do, and she sneakily swims off towards the shallow end of the pool, leaving their friends to deal with it.

“It’s great,” poor Sam tells her.

“It’s perfect!” Nia also hasn’t realized, then.

There seems to be a flicker of recognition in Alex’s eyes, but it’s too late.

Kara takes a few steps back before sprinting towards the edge of water. She takes off with an impressively elegant leap, legs curling in towards her chest as she screams, “Cannonball!”

The almighty splash is so intense that Lena, hiding at the other side of the pool, even feels a few droplets of water land on her face. There are curse words yelled at Kara from all around, Sam angrily flipping her off for getting her newly-straightened hair wet.

It’s hilarious, and Lena sneakily joins them back in the deep end before they realize that she escaped without warning them.

She wraps her legs around Kara’s waist when she reaches her, Kara’s hands cheekily cupping her bum.

“Happy first day of summer, babe.”

“Mhm,” Lena smiles before pressing a kiss to Kara’s wet face. “You might not see a second day if you do that to them again.”


	17. Beautiful

“Hey mommy, are you still sick?”

Lena opens her eyes to the sight of her daughter, messy bed head and a mug clasped in her little hands. Kara is still asleep beside her, an arm slung over Lena’s waist as she snores into the pillow.

“I’m okay baby,” she assures her, although her morning sickness has been wiping her out all week long. “Good morning.”

“I made you tea,” Ava tells her, proudly holding out the mug for Lena. “Mama said it makes you feel not so sick.”

“Oh my girl, that was sweet, but you know you’re not supposed to boil the kettle on your own,” Lena sits up as Kara begins to rouse beside her.

“I didn’t,” Ava rushes to assure her. “I made it with cold water.”

She looks achingly proud of herself, watching her mom expectantly as she passes over the mug. The ceramic is cold against her skin, and Lena can immediately tell that the tea bag is still floating around at the bottom. There’s way too much milk in the cup too, and she can see granules of sugar heaped around the rim.

She knows that there’s a very strong chance the drink will make her throw up - morning sickness or not - but she brings it up to her lips and takes a sip anyway.

“Do you feel better?” Ava asks. “Does it taste good?”

“It’s beautiful,” Lena assures her, although she can already feel it threatening to come back up. “Thank you, my darling.”

“Come on,” Kara finally sits up, legs swinging out of bed after she presses a kiss to Lena’s cheek. “Let’s go make breakfast and let mommy enjoy her tea in bed.”

  
She takes Ava’s hand and the two of them head towards the door, but not before Lena mouths a silent _thank you_ to her wife.


	18. Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today? finally caught up  
> tomorrow? who knows!

  
  


Kara’s hands are sticky with sweat as the Luthor home comes into view. She can already see the floods of people out on the lawn, hear the dull thud of the music blasting from the speakers around the house as she wills her legs to continue walking.

She recognizes a few of their classmates but the vast majority of people are drunken strangers to her, and she knows that they’re strangers to Lena too.

It’s part of the deal - Lena likes to throw these types of huge parties when the Luthors are out of town. She allows things to get out of control, usually gets sloppy drunk and makes out with Kara upstairs in her bedroom. She always cleans up before her parents arrive home though, leaves absolutely no trace of the party afterwards.

She told Kara once that she has no intention of ever getting caught, she simply enjoys knowing that she has broken a rule put in place by her mother.

Typically, Kara would be in amongst everyone right now. She would have a drink in hand, probably be dancing to whatever song was playing, most likely with Lena.

Tonight she feels like an outsider, tonight could be the night that changes everything.

They’d had their first real argument a few weeks ago, it started over something silly but eventually blew up into something very real. They had each left in tears, with Lena slamming the bedroom door closed and Kara angrily speeding out of the driveway.

A lot of feelings had surfaced that evening, feelings that Kara dreamt of hearing Lena confess for a long time, but they had been hurled at her face in a fit of rage. Kara had said things that she regrets too, things that never should have left her mouth.

It was a mistake, agreeing to the whole friends with benefits situation. The feelings that she had been keeping inside had turned to frustration - not even at Lena, she would never, ever feel that way about Lena, but just at the situation as a whole.

Apparently, Lena had been feeling the same, and it was their own fault for the lack of communication. 

Kara knows that they’re only young, has heard horror stories from Alex about silly things she did aged 19, but this feels bigger than that.

This doesn’t feel like a childish mistake, it feels like a heartbreak, like she hurt the one person in the world who means most to her, and she has to fix it.

Tonight is the first time that Lena has thrown a party in which Kara hasn’t been invited, and it feels like an ironic way of officially ending things between them - the first time that they’d gotten together had been after one of Lena’s parties, almost an entire year to the date.

The music is loud against her ears when she finally steps inside, it sounds louder than it usually does, and it makes Kara’s anxiety increase. Everything feels heightened as she makes her way through the hoards of people in every corner of the house, keeping her eyes peeled for the only person she really wants to see tonight.

When she is sure that Lena isn’t downstairs, Kara heads upstairs with her heart in her throat to see if Lena’s bedroom is occupied.

No one is allowed up the stairs in the house, it’s her only rule, and Kara is flooded with relief when she sees that Lena’s door is slightly open and no one is inside.

With nowhere else left to check inside the house, Kara heads out to the last place that Lena could be.

  
  


It’s quiet out here, in the back garden, the gates are locked to prevent anyone from sneaking around, but Kara knows where the key is kept.

She spots Lena immediately, curled in on herself and shivering slightly from where she is sitting on the bench.

“Hi,” she speaks quietly once she’s close enough, careful not to startle her.

Lena glances up, the moonlight illuminating tear tracks on her cheeks, and Kara feels her heart break. She doesn’t say anything as she approaches, makes no effort to kick her out or tell her to leave, so Kara figures that it’s alright for her to sit down beside her.

She slips her jacket off once she’s seated, leaning over to place it around Lena’s bare, shivering shoulders. Lena stays quiet, but she crosses her arms over her chest and grabs at the sides of the jacket, pulling it tighter around her body in an effort to warm herself up.

“I miss you,” Kara tells her after a while, looking up at the sky just as Lena is doing. “I’m so sorry for everything. We shouldn’t have let it get this far without checking in on one another. I- I don’t know how to do this. I came here tonight to try and fix things with you, but I didn't actually plan  _ how _ I would do that. I’m just sorry, and I really miss you. I want to work this out, whatever it is.”

Still, Lena remains silent.

She stays quiet, even when Kara finally looks at her, eyes silently pleading for her to say something, to say  _ anything. _

Kara has tears in her own eyes when she realizes that maybe this is it, maybe they can’t fix this and it’s really over between them. Maybe she really has lost her best friend. She’s about to get up and leave when:

“I love you,” Lena whispers, voice so soft that Kara thinks that she’s misheard until, “I’m in love with you.”

She sits back down on the bench and turns her attention to an entirely sober Lena, who is finally looking back at her.

“I’m so scared, I was terrified to say that out loud,” she admits quietly. “But it’s the truth, and I don’t want it to ruin anything between us. I didn’t know how to get it out, and I took my frustrations out on you and our relationship, and I’m so sorry for that. I think we have some things to work through, but I miss you. I miss you so much, I hate arguing with you.”

“You haven’t ruined anything,” Kara assures her with a soft smile. “We both screwed up a little, and we both have to work on things, but I’d love to try if you want to. We just have to get better at communicating how we’re feeling, no more letting it build up until we don’t have enough space to keep it all inside. It’s not healthy for either one of us.”

“I want to work through this with you,” Lena promises. “More than anything.”

Kara scoots over on the bench and wraps an arm around her shoulders, and Lena’s head leans over to rest on her arm shortly afterwards.

Things still feel strange between them, but nice all the same. Kara vows never to let arguments last this long ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tried really hard not to just rewrite my betty fic here because this prompt was overwhelmingly tempting (it's titled Lead Me to the Garden if anyone wants to read it though <3)


	19. Pumpkin

_ I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, _

_ I run and run _

_ Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, _

_ Look now, the sky is gold _

* * *

“Come on, let’s get your coat on.”

Lena crouches down, careful not to let her knees touch the dirt of the parking lot, and zips Ava up into her big winter coat.

It looks almost comical on her, her arms are sticking out at the sides just a little, it’s so padded that she can’t fully relax them.

“Mommy,” she grumbles, shaking her shoulders in an attempt to wriggle free from the confines of the material. “No.”

“It’s getting cold outside now baby, you gotta wear it. I promise you’ll have more fun if you’re nice and toasty,” she pulls the hood up over Ava’s head, securing it just below her chin before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Her face is already a little chilled from the wind and Lena knows that no amount of pouting will convince her to allow Ava to remove the coat today.

“Come on,” Lena stands and takes her daughter’s hand, desperate to distract her before the situation becomes a full-blown tantrum. “Let’s go find mama.”

She spots her wife immediately, walking back towards them with an empty wheelbarrow.

“Can you see her?” Lena asks her daughter. “Where’s mama?”

She spots her almost immediately, pointing her out and yelling, “Mama!”

Kara waves enthusiastically at her, as if they weren’t just in the same car a few minutes before. Ava is tugging on Lena’s hand, encouraging her to move faster as they cross the distance.

“You ready to pick some pumpkins, my pumpkin?” Kara scoops her up and sets her down in the wheelbarrow as soon as she’s within arms length.

Ava giggles before getting herself settled in the cart, hands on either side so that she doesn’t topple over.

Lena walks beside her wife, keeping her eyes peeled for the perfect pumpkins as they head off down one of the rows.

They do this every year, have done it since before Ava was even born. They come out to the pumpkin patch and try to find the perfect pumpkin to represent each one of them.

Lena almost lost her mind last year when Ava picked out a tiny little baby one and proudly toddled over to her with it - not that she understood the game, it was simply the only one that she was able to lift, but it was adorable nonetheless.

This year will be their last as a family of three, and she’s already beyond excited by the thought of bringing two kids here next year.

It’s another good few hours before they make it back home, but that evening two large pumpkins, a slightly smaller one, and an itty little baby one sit proudly on the doorstep of their home.


	20. Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fallen behind again, but will be caught up by the end of the weekend!

“Okay so here’s what we’re gonna do,” Alex tells the group, squatting on the floor in front of them. “Sam is going to ask Kara out, and she’ll be so taken aback that she’ll just admit that she and Lena have been sneaking around. We won’t have to deal with them eye-fucking when they’re on different teams during game night ever again.”

“Sounds good,” Nia agrees.

“Let’s do it,” Sam smiles.

“It’s gonna freak her out so bad.”

They wait until Kara and Lena arrive at Alex’s apartment that night, Lena’s hair is slightly disheveled and Kara’s shirt buttons are done up wrong when they finally walk through the door. It’s almost comical at this point, they really think that they’re being subtle about the fact that they’ve been hooking up for  _ months. _

As soon as they all get settled and the first game starts, Sam begins her own game.

She starts by subtly scooting over so that she’s pressed against Kara from her shoulders to her knees, making sure to lean into her whenever either one of them takes a turn. She grips onto Kara’s bicep and laughs at a terrible joke that she tells - one that absolutely wasn’t funny enough to warrant that reaction, and then she starts to ‘accidentally’ touch her hand against Kara’s as often as she can.

By the end of the night, Lena seems visibly irritated and Kara keeps glancing apologetically towards her.

Sam almost feels guilty enough to stop what she’s doing, but she knows she has to stick it out.

“You two seem rather cozy tonight,” Alex points out, gesturing to Kara and Sam.

“Oh, uh-” Kara laughs uncomfortably, adjusting her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

“Is there something you’re not telling us?” Nia jumps in, eyebrows raised in their direction.

Instead of denying it like Kara expects, Sam simply laughs and grips onto her bicep once again. “Maybe Kara and I could talk about that later.”

“No!” Kara blurts out. “We uh- can’t.”

“Why not?”

“B- because,” Kara says, shifting away from Sam. “I’m already with someone.”

“You  _ are _ ?” Alex puts on a performance so convincing even Sam believes that the woman has no idea about Kara and Lena.

“No way,” Nia shakes her head. “You can’t keep secrets for shit.”

“I am,” Kara insists.

“Are you just saying that because you’re too polite to turn me down?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, is that what this is?”

“Are you too scared to hurt Sam’s feelings? You don’t have to lie to us.”

“Sam is a big girl, she can handle rejection.”

“Are you too scared to be with someone like her?”

“I’m in love with Lena!” Kara blurts out, cheeks flushed red as she stands up from the couch. “I love  _ her _ . I can’t date Sam, or anyone else, because I’m in love with Lena. Alright?”

“God, I’m so sorry,” Sam stands next, speaking to both Kara and a very shocked Lena. “Alex made me, she said she couldn’t handle you two eye fucki-”

“You love me?” Lena stands then, ignoring everyone else in the room in favor of looking at Kara.

“I do, I love you so much.”

“We just thought you guys were doing it, we didn’t know you were in love!” Nia tells them as she pulls them both into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so no one told you life was gonna be this way *clap clap clap clap*


	21. Danvers

Lena is mere seconds from resigning herself to an entire evening of tossing and turning when her phone begins to buzz from the hotel nightstand. It’s barely gone 10pm and she’s already exhausted from the tediousness of her day in Metropolis. After back-to-back meetings with an endless cycle of faces and demands to go along with them, she’s more than happy to be out of the office. There are only twelve more nights left until she can be at home in her own bed, and she can’t wait to finally get a decent sleep when she returns.

Her eyes squint at the sudden intrusion of the phone brightness, but she’s relieved to see Kara’s name flash up on the screen.

“Hey,” she smiles as her girlfriend’s face comes into view on the little screen. “You are a sight for sore eyes.”

“That bad, huh?” Kara’s eyes are warm, filled with their usual kindness. It’s great to see after the day that she’s had.

“Worse,” Lena admits. “But much better now that I’m seeing you.”

“Do you want to talk about it? Or do you want to be distracted?”

“Hm,” Lena ponders the question for a second. “I think I’d like to be distracted, I’ll tell you all about it when I’m not so wound up. Tell me about your day?”

“Well, I finally got my article finished _and_ Snapper didn’t immediately tear it up and make me rewrite it again, so I think my writing is improving.”

Lena can feel the tension in her shoulders, even as she listens to Kara, and she wills it to go away. She wants to be present for the call - it’s the only time she’s been able to actually talk to her girlfriend while working away.

“Babe? Did you hear me?”

“Huh?” Lena asks, blinking the screen back into focus.

“I asked if you wanted me to hang up, you look exhausted.”

“I want you here with me,” Lena tells her, wishing so badly that her girlfriend could be with her tonight. “I’m sorry, it’s just been a really rough day. Please keep talking though, I promise I'll listen.”

The screen goes dark just as Lena is getting herself settled back into her pillow, and she frowns at the screen where the call has just ended.

There’s a knock on the door, one she considers ignoring until the raps keep coming.

She closes one eye and peers with the other into the little peep hole, convinced for a moment that she’s hallucinating as her eye focuses on the blonde woman standing there with a backpack and a suitcase by her side.

_Kara Danvers, you did not get a flight all the way here._

“Surprise,” Kara smiles as soon as Lena opens the door.

She wastes absolutely no time in scooping her up, holding Lena close and not letting go until she has to leave for work the following morning.


	22. Whiskey

“Y’know,” Kara ‘s voice is slow, slurring, as she leans in way too close to Lena. Her breath stinks of whiskey, and everyone around the table looks extremely amused at the kryptonian’s inability to hold her drink. “If no one else was here, m’gonna have to be kissing your mouth.”

She leans in so far that she starts to give in to gravity, head almost in Lena’s lap by the time she’s finished talking.

“Is that so?” Lena laughs, grabbing her biceps to help guide her back up.

“Y’have the softest l- looking lips,” Kara tells her, reaching a finger out but completely missing Lena’s lips. She winds up landing her finger right in the dimple on her cheeks.  “You single, hot stuff?”

Lena can’t help the giggle that bubbles up from her throat, and she is vaguely aware of the flash from Sam’s phone across the table, filming their interaction.

“I’m not,” Lena informs her, trying her best to contain the smile threatening to burst free. “I have a very beautiful girlfriend.”

“No,” Kara whines, her whole face falling into a deep pout. Her voice goes as far as to crack a little when she says, “I can’t believe I’ve met the most beautiful-ist woman in the world and she’s taken. This is  _ sick _ .”

Lena can’t hold back her laughter any more, she erupts at the same time everyone else does. Alex is coughing from how hard she’s laughing, Sam has tears running down her cheeks and poor Kara looks heartbroken and confused.

“Aw babe,” Lena cooes at her very drunk girlfriend “Come here.”

She pulls her into a hug, stroking at her hair and breathing a small laugh at the lips kissing sloppily along her neck.

“I think we ought to get you home.”

“M’going home with you?”

“Mhm,” Lena tells her. “Might even let you sleep in my bed.”

“Fuck yeah.”


	23. Undress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a tiny little borderline smutty ficlet for you all on this fine supercorp sunday

“ _ Kara,” _ Lena whines into her mouth, arching in an attempt to grind down on the thigh that Kara is intentionally keeping away from her. “Please.”

“Needy,” Kara tells her with a grin, warm hand slipping up her shirt to caress the soft skin there.

“We-  _ fuck _ \- we don’t have long,” she pleads, the sweaty skin on her thighs sticking to the leather of the couch in her office.

Their half-eaten lunch is still on the table, Kara’s abandoned burger proving to Lena just how much she must have missed her the last few weeks. They’d made plans for tonight, both ensuring to take the evening off from work, but Kara had come for lunch and gotten distracted by the cut of Lena’s blouse.

“Maybe we should just stop,” Kara sounds rough, the tone of her voice indicating that she has absolutely no intention of stopping. “Leave you here all sweaty and worked up, let you cool down and then take my time with you tonight. Undress you nice and slow, get to touch every single inch.”

She swipes a warm thumb over Lena’s nipple, earning a gasp from her before she tries to grind down again.

“If you don’t touch me in the next three seconds then you can consider yourself single,” Lena warns.

Surprisingly, she makes it to her next meeting right on time, and Kara is very much still in a relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much to everyone who has left kudos/ comments so far! I haven't had the time to reply to any of them recently but please know I appreciate them so so much!! <3


	24. Cold

“Babe, have you seen Evie’s hat?” Kara pops her head out of the coat closet.

“It should be in there, she hasn’t worn it yet,” Lena tells her, wrestling socks onto the feet of their eight month old daughter.

She knows that they won’t be on for long. Despite the socks perfectly fitting Evie’s feet and being pulled up mid-calf, she  _ always _ seems to wriggle out of them approximately eighteen times a day.

Still, she puts them on and then pulls her pumpkin-patterned leggings down over them.

“Mama is looking for your hat,” Lena tells her, Evie’s curious eyes watching her every move. “Yes, she is. Your little pink hat, the one grandma Eliza knitted for you.”

“I can’t find it, are you sure it’s in here?” Kara yells from down the hall.

It takes Lena all of twenty seconds to slip Evie onto her her hip and locate the hat inside the closet.

“It’s right here,” she tells her wife, waving the little pink knitted bobble in front of Kara’s face.

“How do you always find everything so quickly?” Kara grumbles, brow furrowed in confusion.

“Just go put your shoes,” Lena tells her with a laugh. “I’ll get this little pickle all cozy before we go out into the cold.”

Lena sits back down on the couch in the living room, shifting Evie so that she’s sitting comfortably in her lap while she puts her padded winter coat on. It fits her pretty well, the arm length is good and the zipper isn’t too tight around her, but as soon as Evie starts to wriggle, the coat rides up and almost buries her face completely in the material.

Lena has to put the zip down a little, folding each side of the coat over on the outside so that her face is free.

Kara slips the hat onto her head once she’s securely in her stroller, taking a few pics to send to everyone before they head off for their walk.


	25. Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry these last few have barely been 200 words but I'm determined to get this whole thing finished on time! 
> 
> *note to self for next year: try to get some writing done in advance on the off chance that a pandemic creeps up again and obliterates your ability to hold a single thought in your head for more than five seconds

“Do you remember the day we found out you were pregnant?” Kara’s voice is achingly soft, filled with so much adoration that Lena feels entirely overwhelmed.

“Mhm,” she nods, tearing her gaze away from the tiny baby sleeping on her chest. She barely lasts two seconds before she’s looking at her again. “I thought it was the best day ever, but  _ this _ definitely wins.”

“I can’t believe she’s finally here,” Kara reaches out a finger to gently caress the soft, slightly reddened skin of her hours-old daughter. “She is definitely worth all the 3am trips to get you pickles and ice cream.”

“She’s so beautiful,” Lena whispers, eyes taking in every single inch of the little human she’s been dreaming about meeting for the last nine months. “I know people say that, but she  _ is. _ She’s the most beautiful little person I’ve ever seen in my entire life.”

Lena’s labor had been rough, it had dragged on for an agonizing forty hours, but now that she's on the other side, she can't bring herself to be mad about it.

“Welcome to the family, little one. You are so loved."


	26. Diamond

“Kara,” Lena gasps, unable to process the sight before her.

She’d turned around for a second, just long enough to grab the bottle of champagne that Kara had asked her to pick up, and now her girlfriend was down on one knee with a shiny diamond ring sitting in a beautiful velvet box.

“Hear me out,” Kara’s lips break into a smile, her voice slightly shaken from the nerves. “You are my best friend. My favourite person in the whole world. You know exactly how to make me laugh, and I’ve never felt so at home with another person. When I came to this planet I didn’t think I would ever have something like this. I thought, who wants to spend their life with the kid drowning in trauma, you know? I felt like damaged goods, I didn’t think I would be any good to anyone, so I shut myself away. I tried to be the best person that I could be, without getting too close to people. It’s surprisingly easy to trick them into not seeing just how lonely you are when you make an effort to be nice to them. I was alright though, I was doing well with my job and my relationship with Alex was strong. Then I walked into your office and everything changed. I got to know you, and I saw parts of myself in you. You understood me, you were the first person who I didn’t feel I needed to explain myself to. You just understood me, and I understood you. I think we helped to heal one another, and you’ve given me the opportunity to love and be loved in a way that I wasn’t sure was possible for me. I’d really like to keep loving you for the rest of my life. Lena Luthor, will you marry me?”

Lena is a blubbering mess by the time Kara finishes talking, but she is able to muster up enough strength to get the word out.

“ _ Yes.” _


	27. Desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only four more of these to go, which means only four days left this month????? I feel like we literally just started this

Kara knows immediately that she’s messed up when she steps into her wife’s office and is met with a vicious scowl.

Lena is behind her desk, her usual chair swapped out for a huge inflatable ball that she is currently bouncing on, legs spread to accommodate the swell of her pregnant belly between them.

“I’m late,” Kara tells her, although it’s clear her wife is fully aware of that.

“You’re forty-five minutes late.”

“I know, I know,” she rushes out, legs propelling her across the room at a borderline superhuman speed. “There was a huge line, and then they took forever to actually make up the orders, we shouldn’t have bought so much food from the one place, it might have been quicker. It’s really not my fault.”

Lena scoffs immediately. “Not your fault?”

“It’s  _ not,”  _ Kara argues.

“I have two brains inside of my body right now, you have one. I don’t suggest arguing with me. Your son has been kicking me in the ribs for the last half hour, which would have been a lot more tolerable if he wasn’t also starving.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara tells her, setting down the pizza boxes and bags of sides onto Lena’s desk.

She watches as her wife pulls out a little bottle of moisturizer and squirts some onto her hand, rubbing it thoroughly into her skin while Kara rounds the desk and squats down in front of her. Lena doesn’t say anything, refuses to even look at her because of the mortifying tears currently threatening to fall from her eyes.

“My hands are a little dry too,” Kara’s voice is quiet, but she reaches out both hands in Lena’s direction, a small smile on her face.

Lena immediately takes Kara’s hands in her own, rubbing the excess moisturizer onto them before slipping her fingers between her wife’s.

“Will you help me up? I’ve been needing to pee for the last twenty minutes but I couldn’t stand,” she admits quietly.

Kara will talk to her tonight about starting her maternity leave - she knows Lena is reluctant, but it’s getting to the stage where it isn’t safe for her to be working as hard as she is. For now though, she helps get her wife to the bathroom and then unpacks all of their food for lunch.

Lena's mood improves significantly after she's eaten, so much so that Kara even convinces her to take the rest of the day off and cuddle up at home with her for a few amazing hours.


	28. Book

“Come on, it’s bedtime,” Lena urges, trying to tuck in her four year old and losing miserably.

“I want you to read another story,” Ava tells her, climbing out of bed yet again to select a book from her mini bookcase.

It’s been this way all night, Lena had arrived home from work just in time to tuck her in, and now she’d read five stories and was getting tired herself.

“Baby it’s getting late, you really need to get some sleep.”

“No,” Ava shakes her head, grabbing a book and climbing back into bed. She holds it out towards Lena, eyes pleading. “One more, mommy. Please.”

“Alright,” Lena finally relents, taking the book and getting settled up on the pillow beside her. “After this though, it’s time for sleep.”

“Okay,” she nods her head.

When the book is finished, Ava is still awake, head resting on Lena’s chest.

“Mommy?” she asks quietly.

“Yeah baby?”

“Will you be here when I wake up?”

“I’d love to baby, but I’ll be at work when you wake up.”

Ava moves impossibly closer to her, little hands gripping the material of Lena’s shirt.

“I don’t want you to go, I want you to stay here with me.”

Lena realizes with a sharp spear of guilt right to the heart what this evening has been all about. She’s been working more than usual this month, L-Corp are trying to get a massive project off the ground and it’s all hands on deck, but it means that she hasn’t been home as often.

“I’ll make you a promise baby,” she tells Ava, arms wrapping tight around her daughter. “I might not be able to be here when you wake up for a little while, but I swear to you, I will always be home in time to put you to sleep, alright?”

“Okay.”

“I love you so much,” Lena whispers, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Kara finds them an hour later when she’s wondering why her wife hasn’t come to bed yet. They’re fast asleep, and she takes a photo of them to show Lena in the morning.


	29. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is borderline crack, I was watching bad moms christmas and thought of supercorp during this scene

Kara notices almost immediately that something seems to be wrong with their daughter. Lena has picked up on it too, sending silent signals to her wife as she wonders what could be going on with her.

She seems to have had a great day at school, there weren’t even any complaints about the gross mashed potato being on the lunch menu today. Her homework was completed when she arrived home, and nothing seems to have gone wrong in the time since then.

She hasn’t touched her dinner though, she’s just rolling it around her plate with her fork while Kara and Lena eat.

“Are you guys getting a divorce?” she blurts out after almost thirty minutes of silence on her part.

“ _ What- _ Of course we’re not getting a divorce!” Kara assures her, setting her cutlery down on the table to give her full attention to their daughter.

“Why would you ever think that, baby?” Lena asks.

“I heard you guys arguing last night,” she admits quietly. “I heard you yelling. You said ‘ _ oh my fucking god, Kara’ _ and then you slapped the wall because you were so mad.”

“O- oh.”

“Uh.”

“We were-”

“We just-”

Lena catches Kara’s eye, cheeks flaming red as they desperately try to stutter their way out of the situation.

“We had a little fight last night,” Lena tells her, head nodding solemnly. “We’re alright now though, I promise. It was just a little disagreement, and we both apologized and we talked it through.”

“And we’re very, very sorry that you heard us, uh, fighting,” Kara tells her, taking Lena’s hand on top of the table and pressing a kiss to the top of it. “I love your mom, she’s my best friend in the whole wide world, and I promise you that we’re not getting divorced.”

“Alright,” she seems hesitant, but also seems content with their answers.


	30. Night

The first time it happens, Kara’s first emotion is terror.

Her blood runs cold and her heart rate spikes as she wakes of her own accord for the first time in almost seven months, the clock on her nightstand indicating that it’s 6:13am.

Lena is sound asleep in bed beside her, the bottles she set aside for the night unused on her own nightstand. 

Kara slips out from beneath the covers as quietly as she can, rushing over to the crib that neither one of them has moved into the nursery yet. She licks the side of her finger and holds it just above their daughter’s nose, the little puffs of air on the damp of her skin indicating that she’s breathing.

She lets out a sigh of relief, the tension in her shoulders bleeds out as her face breaks into a small smile.

Their daughter just slept through the night, the  _ whole _ night. They got almost nine hours of solid, uninterrupted sleep for the first time since she was born. Kara feels great, she feels as though she could go for a run or climb a mountain. She doesn’t do either of those things though.

Instead, she slips downstairs and gets to work making Lena a surprise breakfast in bed. One that the two of them enjoy only for a few moments before a loud cry demands their attention.

They can’t even be mad about it.


	31. Spooky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaandd we're DONE!!
> 
> thank you all so much to every single one of you who took the time to leave kudos/ comments, it really motivated me to get through all of these and be able to finish on time
> 
> i hope i'll see some of you in december for my yearly christmas fic, i promise the quality will be significantly better than these ones all being written in a single day lol!
> 
> happy halloween, and thanks again! <33

“Okay so how do I do this?” Lena asks, brow furrowed in concentration as she eyes the huge pumpkin on the table in front of her.

“Wait, you’ve never carved a pumpkin before?”

Lena shrugs helplessly. “Making an intentional mess was never on the Luthor plan for Halloween. In fact, I don’t think my mother even knows which day of the year it is.”

“Don’t worry,” Kara tells her, “I’ll talk you through it, or if you’re lucky I might even stand right behind you, guide your arms with my big, strong hands.”

“You really wanna get that close to me when I have a knife?”

“Fair enough,” Kara relents, holding her hands up in surrender as she laughs.

She turns her attention back to her own pumpkin, rotating it slowly as she tries to find the best looking part of it to carve. One side has an ugly green splotch, but she thinks she can carve it out as part of the design.

“Okay so what you’re gonna do is stick the knife into the top, but make sure it goes in at an angle while you cut the lid out. If you do it straight down then there’s a chance you won’t be able to get the lid back on later, it usually shrinks from the heat of the candle inside.”

They get to work carving the lids out and Lena’s tongue slips out of her mouth, running along her bottom lip in the way it always does when she’s concentrating really hard on something.

Kara really wants to kiss her, but she knows her girlfriend will be furious at her for interrupting her concentration.

“Now, we have to scoop all of the guts out,” she explains, gesturing to the insides of the pumpkin.

Lena scrunches her nose up immediately. “God, it smells  _ awful.” _

“I know,” Kara agrees, not really looking forward to this part either. “It’s worth it though. Most people use a spoon, but honestly it’s quicker if you just do it with your hands.”

They spend a little while scooping the seeds out and placing them into a bag in the middle of the table before they each grab a spoon and begin scraping along the insides of their newly emptied pumpkins.

“Eliza taught us to scrape it as much as we can so that the walls are thinner, it makes it so much easier to actually carve,” she explains.

By the time they actually get around to carving, Lena’s nose has grown used to the smell and it doesn’t seem as bad anymore.

They finish at almost the same time, happily revealing their carved faces to one another.

“Very spooky,” Lena confirms as she nods towards the triangle teeth on Kara’s.

“Thank you. I love the star eyes on yours.”

They light some candles and place them inside, displaying the pumpkins proudly in the living room before the two of them settle down to get started on Kara’s must-watch Halloween movie list.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on twitter - @kashymcgraths
> 
> see ya here bright and early tomorrow!


End file.
